


日常

by Jinny0704



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinny0704/pseuds/Jinny0704
Summary: 這幾天太多糖，所以東拼西湊了一下
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	日常

「不要鬧！」坐在毛絨絨的毯子上，除了忙著撥弄著吉他的弦之外，京本大我還不停的揮開在自己身旁搗亂的大手。  
然而那個人並沒有停止騷擾京本的跡象，持續著這裡摸摸那裡捏捏。  
「就說了不要鬧！」京本真的受不了了，輕輕放下手上的寶貝吉他，轉身就將騷擾的人壓倒在柔軟的毯子，「不是說了等我作完這一part嗎？」  
「可是大我已經忙了兩個多小時了……剛剛媽媽端了一盤番茄進來你都沒發現，所以只好……」騷擾者邊凝視著壓在自己身上的小老虎，邊伸手進京本的T恤下襬揉捏如年糕般的腰。  
「你…你叫誰媽媽？！…嗯……不要摸了…」京本俯視著身下的美日混血騷擾慣犯，也不知道是因為這個人的稱呼還是行動，白皙到近乎透明的臉瞬間紅透。  
「大我…可以嗎……」身下的人仍然沒停止上下其手的動作，想為自己多謀些福利。  
「…不行！爸媽在樓下……」  
「那我用手幫你好不好？」  
「不……傑西…哈啊……」低頭看著問自己好不好卻已經出手撫慰小大我，京本想怒瞪身下的人，卻因為太過舒服且顧及樓下的父母不敢放聲呻吟，讓京本的怒意無處可發。  
傑西的手一邊動作著，一邊觀察著京本的表情，不可否認，雖然沒做到最後，但這種宛如小情侶偷嚐禁果般的氣氛格外令人興奮。  
早已熟悉彼此的身體，不多久京本就在傑西的手中釋放，還不小心滴落一些在毯子上。  
「啊…抱歉抱歉，我拿去洗。」  
「都是你！！」又疲累又害羞的京本掄起拳頭捶了一下傑西的手臂。  
「嘿嘿…」  
傑西傻笑著手捧毯子熟門熟路地上樓去洗，在樓上的走廊遇到京本政樹抱著あんず欣賞盆景，京本桑看了一眼毯子淡淡的拋下一句：「不要讓大我太累。」就轉身下樓。  
傑西傻楞楞的看著京本桑瀟灑的走下樓，原來他們什麼都知道啊……

這天傑西又突然興起，打電話約京本去兩人常去的咖哩店，臨出門天空開始飄起毛毛細雨，覺得有點掃興還是抓了一把放在玄關的摺疊傘就出門。  
遠遠的就看到戴著漁夫帽及口罩的京本，拿著傘縮在店門口一旁的擺設旁，傑西趕緊快步走過去。  
「都到了怎麼不先進去，雖然天氣還很熱，但淋了雨會著涼的！」  
「沒事啦！我們趕快進去吧！」京本不怎麼在意的收起了傘走進店內。  
傑西知道的，這個人看起來一副無所謂的樣子，其實最怕寂寞，非等到看見自己進入他的視線才會放下心，內心既無奈又溫馨，苦笑著尾隨進入店裡。  
兩人邊吃著餐點，邊討論著最近寫的歌曲，卻總覺得還缺少了什麼，修改了好久還是遲遲不發表。  
傑西托下巴看著對面不停皺眉頭舀湯匙的京本，笑得一臉寵溺：「粉絲一直在催我們專輯一定要放入合作曲喔！」  
「我知道…可是總覺得哪裡不好…」  
京本習慣性的鼓起臉頰，黑亮的眼睛看向店內的天花板裝飾思考著，坐在對面的傑西心裡癢癢的，好想不顧一切的攬過眼前這個無意識賣萌的小貓一記激烈的狂吻。  
「咳！下星期我要去拜訪井口桑，大我一起去吧！就當放鬆一下心情，跟井口桑聊聊說不定會有新靈感。」  
「井口桑？！King Gnu的井口桑嗎？要去要去！你上次都沒約我一起！」京本激動的甚至差點站起身。  
「上次你不是賴在床上不起來嗎？出發前一小時就說了要去拜訪井口桑，你說前一天太累爬不起來──」  
「你還說！還不是因為你！──總之下星期我一定要去！」  
「那我們帶葡萄去當伴手禮吧~不用剝皮洗洗就能吃。」  
「唔嗯！你決定就好…外面好像沒下雨了，等一下不要忘了拿傘喔！」  
「大我才是呢！每次東西絕對會忘了拿，哪次不是我抽空來拿遺忘的東西。」  
美味的餐點就在聊著瑣事間一掃而空。

「就說了要記得拿傘，大我還是忘記了吧！趕快進來不要淋濕了。」  
「對不起嘛！太專注想著新曲…等一下再打電話麻煩他們先收起來，這幾天過去拿。」  
天空還在飄著雨，傘下的兩人緊緊依偎，話著家常，聊著工作，談論彼此的未來，雨水伴隨著遠處隱隱傳來的青草香沖刷掉了煩悶，天邊冒出頭的陽光帶來了一道美麗的彩虹。


End file.
